


Admit it

by Venkat



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Sexy Time, it's just alien porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venkat/pseuds/Venkat
Summary: Venom fucks Eddies brains outThis fic is basically 90% porn





	Admit it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic with sex scene, and it happenes to be between an alien and human disaster  
> I actually began to write this day after I saw the movie, but as you can see, I suck at finishing fanfics,

He shivers, the overwhelming presence of his partner makes his brain sort of foggy. 

"Venom, what's wrong?" he asks. He feels all sorts of emotions radiating from Venom.

What he experiences now is  
"Frustration" Venoms says, breaking his thoughts. 

"Why? What's going on?" 

"Nothing"

"Cut the bullshit we both know it's a lie." 

No answer, more uneasy feeling. Even though it's around 2 am, and the room is mostly silent, there is no sense in trying to fall asleep at this point. Flicking lights and city noises feel muted, as if from another world.  
With each passing moment Eddies expectations for any sort of reaction drop.  
And as he waits, while starting at the ceiling, examining the blemishes, leaks and stains, gloomy emotions begin to fill his mind with more intensity. 

"Ven, are you depressed or something? Are you hungry?"

"No, Eddie, I wouldn't call it a depression. And yes, I am always hungry." 

"Don't tell me we feel like that... because you are hungry?" 

"We feel like what, Eddie?" 

"I don't know, you've said yourself, flustered."

A moment of (almost complete) silence again, more flickering of the (not so distant) lights, some new noises from the (not so busy) streets, below the (almost on the verge of demolition) apartment. 

"Why did you go to that bar yesterday, and interacted with those men?" 

Now we are getting somewhere. He knew Venom was acting like that after what happened earlier today. Or well, yesterday. 

"Because I like it, Ven. I went there to get laid. But as you can see, it didn't work out well, because particular someone was distracting me, most likely on purpose, ALL THE FUCKING TIME I WAS THERE." 

"I know what were your intentions, but I still don't understand." 

"Please be more specific." 

Eddie doesn't want to start a fight. He knows Venom wouldn't, probably, most likely, want to start a fight, either.  
And he knows it's not the anger that Venom feels.  
It's 

"Betrayal." Venom breaks his thoughts again, then keeps on talking  
"You went there to be in love with others, you wanted them, not me." 

No, no no no. No?  
"No Ven that's not true, it's not love. It's the physical contact. Almost every human wants some physical contact.  
It's sex, Ven, I haven't had it in a while now. Sex is an act of mating without the expected outcome if you know what I mean." 

Silence again.  
What is Venom concerned about that? It's not like I am doing anything wrong. There is no reason to be mad at me. Or moreover, feel betrayed... 

 

In that moment, Venom materializes above him.  
"Sure, Eddie, I understand. And yes, there is a reason." 

Shit.  
???!!!! 

"Don't jump on me like that!" Eddie tells, voice slightly risen from the sudden appearance of Venom.  
They look just like Eddie remembers, big opal eyes, slightly narrowed, wide mouth, closed at the moment- but he is pretty sure the teeth and the tongue are still there. Within the mouth.  
Venoms downcast gaze and slumped shoulders made him realize that this situation isn't as light of a matter as he previously thought. 

He feels paralyzed, as if pinned to the bed by some invisible force. And it's not the Venoms doing. 

He can't help but stare, unable to blink, holding his breath.  
It amazes him each time how beautiful Venom is. 

Maybe from a curiosity, or perhaps it was an unconscious reflex, he lifts his arm to touch Venom, slowly but steadily sliding it up, starting from their crooked elbow, going as far es he can reach, stopping somewhere below the shoulder, sensing a light rhythmic pulsing coming from the vein below his fingers. 

"What reason?" he manages to say.  
"Reason to be mad at you, there is one." 

Venom shifts, moving closer to Eddie, grabbing his left arm which still sort of awkwardly hangs on their biceps, and bringing it above the head of the host.  
Eddie doesn't resist, nor breaks the eye contact. 

Then Venom takes control of Eddies right arm, lifting it from the bed without the direct touch, and placing it next to the left one.  
Eddie let's them. 

He knows what's going on.  
He knew for a while.  
He knew when he went to that bar or when he asked "what's wrong?" 

But he couldn't admit it, he was, and still is, not strong, or brave, or whatever you want to call it, enough, to accept what's been going on between them.  
Lying is easy, but not when you lie to yourself. 

He feels it when Venom tightens their grip around his wrists. Or when he slowly starts to move closer and closer.  
There is no need for words, he already knows. 

"I'm sorry Ven... I didn't know, I-I...please."  
"What a lie." 

Eddie isn't scared, he knows Venom wouldn't hurt him.  
"Let me do it, Eddie." They say, bending above his body, spine curled elliptically.  
Holding both of his wrists in their grip, tight enough to immobilize, but not as tight to cause discomfort, they begin to slide their free, left had, slowly under Eddies worn out T-shirt, carefully, not to scratch the skin.  
But then they stop.  
"Let me give you want." 

Eddie knows this is the moment. He either ends it right now, or gives in.  
He looks at Venom, who is waiting obediently above him, not letting go but not continuing either. 

And without much of a thought he

"Do it." 

gives in. 

 

Venom emerges from his back, continuing to bisect from Eddie till they reach his knees. 

"Hold still" 

Eddie was lying on his chest, face buried into the pillow, awaiting whatever is coming next, slightly terrified but mostly curious. He could feel a big hand holding his abdomen, lifting him up, and then slowly trailing towards his crotch. 

Anticipation is nearly unbearable. 

"Relax, you are stiff all over."  
And as soon as they spoke up, Eddie suddenly began to feel a light pressure around his ass. Venom was entering him, and he felt every moment they moved deeper.  
With each millimeter further inside him, he could feel Venoms shaft getting bigger and fuller, pressing on his sensitive spots, rising his heart rate and making him to catch his breath. 

"V-Ven, wait, please let m-me" but he lost the trail of his words as high, lewd moan escaped his mouth.  
He wanted to cover his lips, but his whole body felt paralyzed, as the sensation, pleasure mixed with pain, was overpowering.  
Venom was still growing bigger inside him, pushing in deeper. Eddie felt like he couldn't take it anymore, balancing on the verge of sanity, he knew that one more push, and- 

His mind went blank as Venom suddenly pushed even deeper with greater force, burying themselves all the way inside.  
And with similar speed, they pulled their shaft out, only to thrust in again, filling him up.  
They repeated the motion, establishing a steady pace, as they fucked him hard, and rough. 

"Ah, AH, V-Venom please, V-" Eddie was morning loudly, he couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe anything that was happening. He buried his face into the pillow, clenching on it for dear life, as his mind was still processing what was happening to him. He could feel every thrust, hear every sound. Venom was spreading him so wide, he couldn't ever imagine this was possible.  
When Venoms thick, robust dick, was all the way inside him, he could feel his stomach bulging, pushing further into the bedsheets. 

Without slowing down or breaking the rhythm of their thrusts, Venom lifted Eddies head, as if they read his thoughts. 

"Look."  
Eddie bit his lower lip to prevent any sounds escaping his lips, and by leaning on his elbows, he separated his torso from the bed, and looked down between his shoulders.  
He saw his abdomen, and then stomach, getting filled with every thrust. And this, was undeniably the most lewd and erotic thing he has ever seen. 

All of sudden Venom stopped, and holding Eddie by the legs and arms, they changed their position, placing Eddie on his back, with their cock still inside. Now the bulge on his stomach was more vivid, and Eddie couldn't help but cover his eyes with his palms, breathing heavily. 

"No, look" he heard, as both of his arms were lifted up over his head, and tied with black strings. 

He looked. He saw Venom, more beautiful, magnificent and alien than ever, watching him, inspecting his face. 

"You are perfect", they said. And he could feel his cheeks burning.  
He instinctively lowered his gaze, only to notice for the first time his own cock, erected, throbbing, and leaking all over.  
He wanted to come, badly. He wanted to touch himself, but his hands were tied. 

And then, Venom began to fuck him again, even harder this time.  
"Ah! Venom- V-", in that moment, Eddie has lost all the little control he gathered in that small break Venom gave him.  
"Ah, Ahh, ah" needy moans were escaping his lips, as Ven held him by his hips and shoving their dick forcefully.  
Eddie felt it moving inside him, impossibly large, pushing on his sensitive spots, stretching him out.  
It was driving him insane, he wanted to come so badly. 

"Ven- let me. Wait, ah"  
He couldn't form a proper sentence. 

"Admit it" Venom said. 

"Ah- AH. What-" 

"Admit that you like it". 

There was no lying to them. He didn't said it, he couldn't dare to think of it till this point. All his morals, rules and restrictions, he broke them all. 

He liked it. He liked it from the begging. He dreamt of it, but was too ashamed to admit it, to accept his desires. 

He wanted Venom. He needed them. 

"Ah, Ven- Ven." He moaned, finally to the full potential of his vocal cords. 

"Give it to me" he managed to say.

And with that, he felt Venom lit up.  
They grabbed his painfully throbbing dick, while still fucking him hard, and rewarded Eddie with one, long strong. 

"Ah, Yes. More, fuck me more. Ah"  
With that, Venom freed his wrists, only so they could lift Eddie up and bring their bodies closer together.  
Eddie wrapper his arms around Venoms neck, fucking against their cock, adapting to their rhythm. He leaned even closer to Venom, pressing on them as much he could, feeling the bulge of his stomach moving between them. This act made Venom hum a little, clearly enjoying the physical contact. 

"Ven-Ah, I-I want to come, please, p-please". He begged, digging his fingernails into Venoms soft, silky skin. 

Venom obeyed, and with their left hand, they began to stroke Eddies cock, mimicking their pace. 

"Yes-yes. More. I am- ah, AH, close." 

And with no self control left in him, Eddie ejaculated, hard, on both of their chests.  
For the first time, Venom opened their mouth, and with their long, rough tongue, they licked the cum from their bodies. 

Eddie was breathing heavily, and with Venom still inside him, he leaned in, and rested his forehead on their now clean chest. 

Venom wasn't saying anything, but he could feel their emotions. They were pleased, satisfied, and more than anything else happy. 

When his breath was finally steady, and his heartbeat within the normal range, he leaned away to see their face, and said 

"Next time, you are using your tongue."


End file.
